


Poly Team Crafted

by Vivid_Blue_Magic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Team Crafted
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drama, First chapter is fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, OT8, Violence, violence in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Blue_Magic/pseuds/Vivid_Blue_Magic
Summary: A collection of Team Crafted ot8 I've written. So far-Monster Au-Fake TC Crew (Part One)Coming Soon-Fake TC Crew (Part Two)





	1. Monster (Au)

Humans have begun to spread rumors of the forbidden forest. Saying that there have been sighting of many monsters. Monsters weren’t an uncommon thing, but most were killed at an early age. A dragon was seen flying over the trees, before diving down to the shadows. A werewolf and vampire were spotted by a nymph, seeming to protect it. Various shrieks of a wendigo and succubus hunting prey could be heard, but very rare. Those brave enough to wander to see the lake that laid in the middle, say they saw a long necked ‘Ness’ listening to a siren sing. Now, these are only rumors.

A dragon hybrid sat high on a tree branch, tail dangling lazily and wings spread out to keep balance. The shades of the leaves kept most of his face hidden, but his eyes were glued to the Nymph below him. The nymph was humming as he worked on a patch of roses, being careful not the stab himself on the thorns. The dragon suddenly tensed up, eyes narrowing to slits before jumping off the branch, landing on top of the nymph. The nymph let out a scream before bursting into giggles, pushing the dragon off and checking the roses to make sure none were squished. The dragon's tail thumped against the ground as he curled around the nymph, watching over his shoulder.

“You’re really lucky you didn’t crush them Adam,” the nymph scolded the dragon, reaching up to poke his nose. Adam scrunched up his face before sneezing, digging his head into the nymph’s shoulder. His tail did not miss a beat as it thumped away, making the nymph break into a bigger grin.

“You watch your tail too before I ban you from the garden.” This got Adam to put his head up, ears perking up as well.  
“But Mitch! I protect the garden from bad creatures! Like Jerome!”

“It was one flower and he didn’t know. Your tail is a disaster waiting to happen,” Mitch scolded again, booping Adam’s nose one more time before pushing him off. “Speaking of him. Him and Ian be back from the city soon. Ty said Ian mentioned you before leaving.”

This got the dragons attention, tail thumping even harder on the ground. Spreading his wings out, Adam gave one kiss to Mitch’s cheek before taking off. He flew above the trees and hovered a moment, enjoying the feeling of wind rushing past him. Having wings in a dense forest was a nightmare, and binding them to protect them was worse. He flew over the trees before making it into a clearing where a small abandoned house laid by a lake. Two monster hybrids were by the edge of the lake, one in the water and one sitting on a rock. Adam dived down and opened his wings back up before crashing, sending a gust of wind over the two water hybrids.

The one on the rock covered his face while letting out a high pitch whistle, flipping his tail up and smacking the one in the water. Adam laughed under his breath and knelt by the siren, letting his chin rest on the tail. The one in the water moved back from the hit, letting out a string of clicks. He gave Adam a glare before splashing him with water, sinking down until the water reached his nose.

“Sorry Jas, Sorry Quen. I thought I was noisey enough to warn you,” Adam muttered out an apology through a smile, getting the two to whistle and click back at him. “Are you still mad at me from this morning? I didn’t know I ate your cereal!”

“It was fish food!” Quen rose back up from the water, showing his small but sharp teeth, “Ian and Jerome had to go to the city for more!”

“I didn’t know the Loch Ness liked Fish Food,” Adam purred out with a smirk, getting Quen to sink back down in embarrassment and clicks. Jas uncovered his face and tapped Adam’s head, getting his attention. 

‘At least he doesn’t eat catnip’ Jas signed, getting Quen to laugh and Adam to hide his face in his wings. Jas let out an amused whistle and moved his tail out of the water, setting it on a towel he brought to dry off with. Quen moved more out of the water and pulled himself onto land, his bottom half a pale green with four fins. He laid on his stomach so that he was practically laying on Adam, looking up at him. Adam moved so that his wings were more out of the way but wrapped around them.

Another creature moved out of the abandoned house near the lake, ducking down to allow its antlers to fit through the door. Standing up, it reached about 9 feet, a cloak covering most of its body. His eyes were slightly sunken in and skin a slight grey. Moving towards the group of thee, his bones creaked and groaned until his height shrunk down to four feet. Quen looked up and smiled at the Wendigo, moving to the side so the monster could sit and be apart of the group.

“You look tired Seto. Tonight you hunt?” Adam shifted so that he could see the wendigo. Seto nodded and rested his forehead on Adams arm, making sure his antlers didn’t hit any of them. Jas reached over and gave a pat to Seto’s head, grinning big when he looked up.

‘Ian is coming back with food. He wants to hunt as well.’ Jas let out a small chirp after signing. Seto nodded and gave Jas a small smile, leaning back on Adam and closing his eyes. Quen pulled his tail fully out of the water, throwing a towel over it. He patted it dry and moved around, before kicking the towel off. He now had two legs, a slight green but it was fading away. He folded the towel and then leaned back against Adam, closing his eyes as well.

Adam held perfectly still, having all three leaning on him. The only thing that was moving was his tail, that was still thumping against the ground at a solid pace. At one point Seto reached over, bones creaking as he stretched and put a hand on the tail, making it go still. As soon as he let go, the tail went back to thumping. The others used to tease Adam about it, saying that it was like a dog wagging his tail. It never really bothered them, cause they knew it meant Adam was happy.

As the four relaxed, none heard yet another creature come out of the house. The creature resembled Adam, having smaller black wings and a thinner tail, but ram horns rested on the side of his head. Although always being labeled as a demon by humans, he was really a incubus, a more specific type of demon. The demon smiled when he spotted the four, moving quietly towards the rest of them. As soon as he got close enough he wrapped his arms around Adam, startling the dragon.

“Hello loves,” the demon purred out, tilting Adams head back to give him a spiderman kiss. (There is no other way to describe it.)

“Hey Ty,” Seto responded, eyes still closed, “Stop moving my pillow, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Go sleep inside,” Ty countered, not letting go of Adams face. Seto made a noise and opened his eyes, glaring at Ty. Ty stuck out his tongue and wrapped his arms around Adams neck again, rocking them both. 

“Ty, Seto, there’s enough of me to go around.” Adam grinned, wrapping one arm around Seto and another around Ty. He also wrapped his wings around them both, struggling a bit with Ty until the demon moved so he could. His wingspan also could cover Quen and Jas, which got them to click in appreciation of being included. Seto chuckled and moved closer to Adam, closing his eyes again.

“When is Ian and Jerome gonna be back,” Ty asked, looking at each one for an answer. Adam shrugged while Jas signed ‘in a while’. Ty signed and leaned against Adam, wings sagging down as well. He sighed again and let his weight drop, making Adam lean forward and move Seto and Quen.

“Calm down Ty they’re not gonna be long!” Quen snapped, getting Ty to glare at him.

“It’s almost dark and Ian promised to go hunting with me and Seto! Mitch said he spotted some trespassing campers a few miles out,” Ty explained, also getting Seto to nod. Quen puffed his gills before sitting up, looking past Adam and towards the trees.

“Speaking of the two, here they come.”  
Near the line of trees, the very much talked about Ian and Jerome appeared. In one hand Ian was holding a dark blue umbrella and in the other a few bags. Jerome was a little bit behind him, carrying four times as many bags. Before anyone could move Adam sprang up, knocking everyone off him. He stumbled a bit figuring out if he should fly or run before sprinting to the vampire and werewolf. He launched himself at Jerome, scrambling a bit before settling on his back, clinging like a koala. Jerome didn’t even move an inch at the added weight, only mumbling a hello.

Ian tilted his umbrella back to look at Adam, making sure to stay under the shadow. He gave Adam a grin, showing sharp fangs hanging over his bottom lip.

“Be careful now Adam. Jerome’s tired from walking.”

“I’m never tired,” Jerome corrected, continuing his walk to the house. The other near the lake had gotten up to walk over and help the two, including the sea creatures. Quen and Jas both had their legs formed, keeping a towel wrapped around their waists. Seto moved slower than the rest, bones creaking as he grew an extra foot to be near more Ian’s 6 foot height. The group helped carry the bags inside, moving into the kitchen. 

“Then I helped Mitch plant some roses, then I scared Quen and Jas by accident. Did you buy the fish food for the fish,” Adam rambling out, still hanging onto Jerome’s back. Both the werewolf and dragon’s tail were swishing behind them, ready to knock something over. Ian nodded and pulled out a box, handing it to Quen to hide.

“We should head out soon,” Seto spoke up, hands wrapping around his waist as his stomach growled. Ian nodded and put the last item away, picking up the bags and storing them in a cabinet.

“Can I come??? I promise not to set the campers on fire like last time,” Adam begged, jumping off Jerome’s back and rushing over to Ian. Ian looked over at Ty and Seto, since they were the most hungry and probably going to lead the hunt tonight. Seto shrugged and Ty sighed, crossing his arms and nodding his head. Adam grinned and launched himself Ty, wrapping around him.

“First let’s wait until Mitch comes back from his garden, I don’t really want him worrying over us.” Ian pointed out, getting the rest to nod in agreement.

\--

A small group of campers stood around a campfire, glass bottles in hand and loudly chatting about everything. Some shattered glass laid under trunks, suggesting they had a bottle throwing contest earlier. Two were loudly arguing over if the forest was haunted, or if a monster lived there. Another joined, seeming to yell over the two. Before it got worse the fire suddenly grew, catching all their attention. Knelt low to the ground, dragon eyes started back at the through the shaded trees, fire illuminating from its throat. The campers, now dead silent, began backing up before hearing a thud behind them.

Rising to its full height of ten feet, a wendigo towered over the campers, jaw broken open to reveal sharp teeth. The dragon stood up and began making its way closer, the fire reflecting off its dark purple wings and ears. The camperst tried to move another way, but froze when seeing a well dress human blocking their only escape out. He looked up and grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. Hidden behind him, a winged demon grinned as well.


	2. Fake TC Crew (Part One) (Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight people stand and watch the city burn before them.
> 
> The Leader  
> The Negotiator  
> The Bodyguard  
> The Hacker  
> The Getaway driver  
> The Sniper  
> The Frontman  
> And the arsonist holding a lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Blood, Mention of torture

Ashy smoke rose from the burning building as two figures raced out into the back alley. The tallest one held a backpack tight in one hand and a gun in the other. The smaller one had a bag, using both hands to grip it. The two ran through the back alley and into a side street, stopping at a nearby parked car. The two got in and drove off before anyone could link them to the building.

“We didn’t get it all,” the passenger muffled out before pulling off the black mask that hid his face. The guy had curly brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and honey colored eyes. He reached into the compartment by his knees and pulled out a pair of dark shades, concealing his eyes before looking at his partner.

The driver had already taken off the mask, black hair was in a messy bun from being under the fabric. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the road, instead, he held out one hand to his partner. Knowing the gesture far too well, the other handed his own pair of shades.

“Someone ran into the panic alarm,” the driver spoke coolly as he slipped on the shades, “Your bag has the least amount, Adam.”

The passenger named Adam was about to open his mouth to argue but stopped when his partner turned a corner too sharp and knocked into a stop sign. The sign was bent over but the driver kept going, pushing the gas pedal a little harder. Adam reached up and grabbed the handle near his window, knuckles going white.

“Ian I swear if there is a dent or scratch I’m taking all the cash. This car was months worth of heists,” Adam rambled as his partner yet again turned a sharp corner.

“I’m making sure we’re not being followed; now shut the fuck up and let me focus.” Ian took a glance at Adam before looking back to the road. They drove out of the city and into the smaller neighborhoods, taking more sides streets before stopping behind a worn down house. Adam stepped out of the car and slung the backpack over his shoulder, frowning when seeing the damage to his car. There were only a few scratches but even taking care of them would put a dent in their cash.

Ian walked into the house first to drop the bag in the back bedroom while Adam fell onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the news. He pushed up his shades to see the Tv better, noticing how news reporters just got to the scene they had just left. Fire engines were desperately trying to put out the fire, but it had spread to neighboring buildings.

“They’re blaming another crew,” Adam spoke out loud as Ian walked in, “I thought we made it obvious?”

“There were no witnesses and we wore masks,” Ian retorted. Adam muted the Tv and sat up, looking at his friend. Ian let out a sigh, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“You know what we need?”

“Another member. You’ve been saying this for months.” Ian pushed the shades he still wore to look at Adam. “You know we can’t trust anyone. I know you want a crew but we have done fine the past few years.”

“This house sucks,” Adam said it like it would make a difference, but Ian has heard this point be made each time they argue.

“It’s undetectable.”

“I don’t care about flying under the radar, I want us to be better off and not living off what little we grab,” Adam countered back, voice and head dropping a bit, “I got us into this life and I want to at least make it up to you.”

Ian let out another sigh before going over to his friend and sitting next to him. He gently pushed his shoulder against Adams, getting him to look up. “I chose to get into this mess with you, and I promise to stick with you,” Ian said quietly, getting Adam to smile a bit. The two watched the news play out, seeing the blame placed on a crew the two escaped. 

\--

By the time the sun had set the two headed out into the city in Ian’s car. It was in better shape than Adam’s, but it was older and falling apart. After counting and splitting the cash the two decided to stock up on anything they needed for the rest of the week. That included ammo. The only place that was trustworthy enough was a small shop tucked away under a highway. It was run by three people, all going under code names.

Adam stepped out of the car and was the first to walk in seeing the ringleader, Ant, behind the counter talking to another customer. Ant was the type of person you did not want to see running a shop full of guns. He had a short fuse and never negotiated prices. Adam waited by the door until Ian came in before going up to the counter. As they walked up Ant suddenly twirled a knife from where he had it hidden and stabbed it into the wooden counter, getting it close to the customer's hand.

“Get the fuck out.”

Ian and Adam moved aside as the person left, clearly annoyed. Ant looked over at the two and rolled his eyes, pulling the knife out of the table with a jerk. He concealed it under the counter before looking up at the two.

“Oh great. My favorite customers,” Ant said in a deadpanned voice. Ian went over and pulled a stack of cash out, getting Ant to raise an eyebrow. “Now we’re speaking in the same language.”

“What’s the newest thing you got?” Adam asked, a grin spreading on his face. Ant crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his elbow, humming in thought. He raised a finger to say wait and headed into the back that was blocked out by a curtain hung up by nails. As he did his two friends, or coworkers, popped out to see the two. They knew them by their nicknames, Cave and Swift, and nothing else. Ant was sure to only use nicknames, being paranoid that cops will come looking.

“We just got a shipment this morning,” Cave explained. Swift shook his head in agreement. “Ant said not to tell anyone, but your frequent buyers so we made an exception.”

Ant came back out with a case, unlocking the latches and pulling out a handgun. Ian stepped closer, leaning forward to get a better look. Ant set the weapon on the table with a thud, still expressionless. 

“Glock 22. Cave got his hands on it and changed it up a bit. It can rapid fire five shots before you need to reload. Sky back the fuck up,” Ant cut himself off when Adam began to move his hand to touch it. Adam and Ian never told Ant their names. To Ant, they were Sky and Ssun. Adam took a step back, looking a bit disappointed. Ant watched him for a few more seconds before picking the weapons up and storing it base into the case.

“This gun is too expensive and one of a kind. I snuck it from the Chief's office.” Ant finally lets a smile slip onto his face before becoming emotionless again. Ian let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, about to ask for another weapon but Adam beat him to it.

“You stole it from the Chief of Police?” Adam was back up by the counter, looking at Ant with excitement. This time Ant is the one to back up, while Ian took Adam's shoulder and pulled him away. 

“I have contacts,” Ant explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. “Now if you’re not going to buy anything I suggest leaving before a knife is lodged in your head.”

\--

After leaving the shop with only buying ammo, Ian suggested they go home and put on the news to see if anything had updated on their job. Adam had another idea, and he usually got his way. This lead to them hiding the ammo in a back compartment and driving further into the city that never sleeps. Various restaurants and bars lined and lit up the streets, blotting out any stars in the night sky.

At the moment Ian and Adam were situated at the very corner table in a bar, drinks forgotten as they watched the people around them. Both were hunched close together, whispering quietly about some of the standing out patrons. On the other far side a group had begun to gather, matching logos printed on their jackets. Adam considered them rivals, but Ian turned the thought down quick anytime it was brought up. The two weren’t even considered a crew, let alone rivals to other crews and gangs. 

While the two talked, neither noticed how a lone person was getting closer and closer to Adam, a black hood covering the persons face. Still going unnoticed, his hand reached over until it was pulling a wallet from Adam’s back pocket. Before he could make a break for it Ian turned his attention to him, making the person freeze. Adam then also turned around, frowning slightly before smirking.

“If you need money that badly, you could of asked,” Adam said, then held out his hand. It seems to throw the person off, lowering the wallet before placing it in Adam’s hand. He then moved to remove his hood. His hair was pushed back with a dark green headband, matching his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and moved to stand in front of their table.

“I don’t beg,” The person sneered, making Ian frown and shift. Adam gave Ian a glance before looking back at the person.

“Name?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Cause I asked for it,” Adam’s voice suddenly turned cold, startling the person.

“I… go by Lox,” Lox looked away from Adam, crossing his arms, “You’re rude for a crew leader.”

“You think I’m a crew leader?” Adam suddenly brightened up, now making Ian look even more worried. Lox’s eyes widened before he huffed, glaring at the two. 

“You’re telling me I wasted my time on a broke person? Great. Thanks. I needed to eat tonight asshole.” Lox glanced around the bar and took a step away, but was grabbed by Adam before he could escape.

“I am in need of a crew,” Adam said, “pickpocketing could come in handy for heists.”

“Sky no we talked about this,” Ian interjected, using their code names. Lox glanced at the two before shaking his arm free of Adam’s grip, taking a step back towards them.

“I get 40 percent of the cash.” Lox leaned closer, resting his elbows on the table. Ian inched back, looking at Adam.

“35 and you get your own room.” Adam countered, leaning close to Lox. Neither seemed fazed. Lox seemed to consider this, humming in thought before matching Adam’s smirk. 

“37 and I don’t stab you in the back.” Lox raised an eyebrow, waiting for Adam’s offer. The other sat in silence for a moment, staring Low down before resting his elbows on the table to match Lox.

“36 and Ssun makes dinner.”

“Sky I swear to God I will poison you,” Ian snapped, getting Lox to grin even more.

“That’s a fucking deal.”

\--

Letting out a sign, Ian watched the smoke drift into the air, disappearing into the dark. He rested his arms against the balcony railing, making sure the cigarette in hand was hanging over the edge. Adam was sitting on the railing next to him, back against the house. The two brought back Lox to their apartment, only for him to lock himself in the spare room. Ian and Adam spent a good few minutes arguing on the balcony until Adam refused to speak, choosing instead to grab more alcohol and sit by Ian. The silence lasted only minutes.

“It’s a start,” Adam spoke up, getting ready to fight over the topic again. Ian signed and closed his eyes, not really wanting to deal with him. “Think about it Ian. With maybe one or two more we can do bigger heists. Make a name for ourselves.”

“That’s what you want. I want us to stay low and not draw attention to ourselves. Think about it Adam.” Ian paused, taking a drag and blowing out smoke. “We just escaped the biggest crew barely clinging to life. If they catch word they’ll execute us. How can we trust Lox?”

“I know you don’t have an eye for minor detail.” Adam suddenly sat up, eyes narrowing. “I had to learn from negotiating with that crew. Lox looked like a walking skeleton, and he did nothing to hide it. Someone would do that when needing help. Hell, he was taller than me and I could of snapped his arm. He can do nothing to hurt us.” He suddenly looked away. “You’re right with one thing. I want a crew and I’m willing to take anyone in. But this is a start. I promised to protect us from this crew and I will”

Ian kept silent for a moment, waiting for Adam to look back at him. It never happened. Ian turned back out over the balcony, taking another drag of his cigarette. Things became quiet between the two again, the only noise drifting in from neighboring houses.

\--

Within months Lox, now known as Ty to them, was speaking to other beginning crews. Learning how to hide weaknesses and twist words to get things in their favor. Adam spent more time over blueprints and counting cash, while Ian dealt with Ant and ammo. Heists were few and far in between and the apartment they resided in was becoming too dangerous. Ian kept seeing more and more police cars in the area and Ty had been followed for blocks by enemy crews.

The three were sitting at the dining room table in silence, looking at plans. Ty was half asleep and Ian was double checking everything. Adam was lost in thought, staring at one spot for nearly an hour. He suddenly slammed his hands down, getting Ty to jump and reach for his knife while Ian looked annoyed.

“We need another,” Adam said with confidence, getting Ian to roll his eyes.

“Who did you see in the streets?” Ian didn’t look happy but wasn’t going to argue over it. It wasn’t a bad idea anymore. Ty relaxed and slouched in his chair, closing his eyes and pretending to fall asleep.

“No no no. A crew in the neighboring city has been known for selling bodyguards to crew leaders. I’ve been talking to Ant and his customers. Remember that blue haired guy Syndi who’s starting the Dynamite Crew? He got his bodyguard from there. We find one there.” Adam got more and more excited as he spoke, but Ian’s frown and annoyance grew.

“First of all. What if they’re spies? Second of all. Syndi is a few screws short of being trustworthy. I’m not sending you and Ty over there. Third of all. We only have three rooms.” Ian counted on his hand, but it went over Adam’s head.

“First. I don’t care. Second. Who said you can’t join us? Third. I’ll just sleep in your room. We’ve shared a bed before.” Adam’s last point seem to ‘wake’ Ty right up.

“Aw you two shared a bed. That’s such a romantic trope,” Ty cooed, getting Ian to look away and for Adam to glare at Ty. Ty laughed and sat up straight, putting his hands up in defeat. “I’m ready for a road trip. And a new member. I’m sick of seeing you two act like a couple.

“We do not.” Ian and Adam said at the same time, getting Ty to laugh again. Ian looked back at the blueprints, avoiding eye contact. Adam took this as a victory and pulled out his phone, getting up and making a call. Ty slouched back down and crossed his arms, looking smug. Adam spoke lowly on the phone, nodding along to whatever the person said on the other line. Ian turned his attention to Adam when he hung up, waiting for news.

“We meet them tomorrow. They warned us not to bring weapons so just bring small ones. Ty, I’ll handle the talking since this a crew we’ve never met.” Ty nodded at Sky’s direction, making a point and pulling out his knife. Ian nodded in agreement and began folding up the plans, planning ahead of where to hide things while they’re gone.

\--

The warehouse was silent, besides the occasional shift of body armor or gun. Adam had his elbows resting on the white table he sat at, fingers folded and placed in front of his mouth. It was a tactic to hide any smile or frown that might slip through the facade. Ian and Ty stood behind him, both their arms crossed and hands lowered to hover near the hidden weapons. Across from them was an older guy, a smirk splayed on his face. There were at least 5 gunmen walking the area, two staying close to him.

“I can only show you pictures, it’s my own protocol,” the leader spoke up, a grin spreading. He pulled a book from under the table, letting it slide to Adam. Adam made no move to grab it, instead, he lowered his hands just a bit and kept them folded on the table.

 

“Word went around that you had rejects. I’m interested in those ones.” Adam moved the books back as he spoke, the grin leaving the leaders face. The guards looked at each other nervously as Ian shifted his weight, looking worried as well.

“They’re rejects for a reason,” the leader growled out. Adam kept a straight face, tilting his head just slightly. Arms still placed on the table and fingers still tight together.

“I like a project. And think of it as me taking your trash, but paying you,” As Adam spoke the leaders face became unreadable, but despite best efforts, Ian couldn’t hide the shock on his face. Adam grinned for a second before going emotionless again. The leader then copied Adam’s posture, but more hunched over.

“We have one. He’s been brought back twice due to failing orders. People give him one look and only see his strength, but he’s a coward when it comes to certain orders.” The leader's voice became hushed like this reject would hear. Adam nodded along and brought his hands back up to cover his face, shifting just slightly.

“What were the orders?’ Adam asked, frowning when the leader chuckled.

“Classified. But I can say the orders were not ones in the killing category. He has an impressive streak there.” The leader sounded proud, not noticing how nervous Ian was becoming. Adam hummed in thought and nodded, sitting straighter in his chair.

“Ok, I’d like to take him. His price?”

“By now, I’m willing to just kill him. So take him off my hands. Think of it as an alliance,” the leader had a smirk again, but Adam kept his face hidden.

“Oh I insist on paying. How does a thousand sound?” Adam’s insistence had the leader grinning, but Ian more on edge. Ty glanced around, seeing more gunmen in the area.

“If you insist, then I’ll raise the price to two thousand.”

“It’s a deal,” Adam said, moving one hand across the table to shake the leaders. The leader looked startled at how quick he agreed, but hesitantly shook it anyway.

“He’ll be brought out soon, how about you wait outside.”

“Oh we don’t mind waiting here,” Adam spoke while taking out three stacks of wadded bills. Ian’s eyes widen, about to saying something but a nudge from Ty stopped him. The leader took the cash and scanned it, eyes also widening. He made a hand motion and one gunmen left, making the tension in the air disappear. Adam intertwined his fingers again, keeping them resting on the table.

The gunman returned leading another person, and in seconds Adam wanted to take the person home. On one side of his face was a deep scar running across his jaw reaching his ear, and by what was showing he looked bruised to the point of overlaps. Ian winced and Ty’s stiffened up, both of which began reaching for their weapons. Adam stood up, making his chair screech back. 

“We’ll handle it from here. What’s his name?”

“He was brought to us at age 6. He’s been labeled Asf from a lettering system we have going on. The A means our oldest. S is his placement, and F because he’s unwanted.” The Leader explained, seeming completely unfazed by how beat up the ‘bodyguard’ look. “And the deal is sealed. No refunds unless you plan to kill him.”

“I said we’ll handle it. Make your gunman move away,” Adam’s voice became cold, startling the leader. Adam’s voice had been so monotone the entire time, the change even made Ian panic. The leader moved back alongside the gunman, and Ian quickly moved to the person and walked him over. Adam took another step back, signaling Ty and the other two to start walking outside. Adam kept his eyes on the leader as he moved backward towards the door, only turning around when it shut.

“Lox, take… him to the car. Ssun, I want you to drive and make absolute sure they’re not following. I don’t trust them for a second.” Adam moved quickly to the car, leaving the two to scramble and help the new person to the car. He had been silent the whole time, not looking at anyone. Adam looked angry, infuriated was a closer word to describing it. In no time they were in the car and driving off, with no signs of anyone following. Ian let out a breath he’d been holding, looking less and less nervous.

“Ad- Sky. You gave him three thousand,” Ty spoke up from the back.

“I thought it would be convincing enough to keep him off our ass if he ever found us. I should of shot him.” Adam kept his eyes out the window, clearly not wanting to talk. Ian bit his lip and sped up the car, wanting to get home already. It would take hours, and the dead silence in the car wasn’t helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very different than anything I have read in the Minecraft fandom. Prepare for the worst.


End file.
